<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Runaway by Papur</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22560316">Runaway</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papur/pseuds/Papur'>Papur</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Apex Legends (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:29:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22560316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papur/pseuds/Papur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>During endless stress, Crypto considers something he shouldn't. But after all, he has Mirage beside him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Mirage | Elliott Witt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Runaway</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Korean Translation available @ http://posty.pe/axzlz8<br/>Twitter: @5percent_APX</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After every match, tiresome comes. It’s not like that the wounds during battle leave scars. Those were the easy ones. The ones beneath was the problem. Guess the stress was outside the border of technology. It just didn’t go away. Sometimes it was nothing like just a mild headache, dizziness-but sometimes it was harsh-heavy breathing, shaky hands... Fortunately I never got caught during that state. Maybe someone noticed. Though no one is dumb enough to call me out with those things. I knew this will be a burden way before entering the arena. But the stress, it was a perfect match for exhausted body and soul to crumble.<br/>
Problem was beneath it.</p>
<p> Another match, another day. Today was a bad luck. The squad lost, the last thing I saw was the infamous Nox. Right after the teleportation back to drop ship, I rushed into my room and poured cold water over my face. Get a grip, Crypto. Made a mistake. I was so concentrated doing lookout with drone and missed the trap right in front of our footsteps. Maybe I need a break...<br/>
...I needed to wipe out these luxurious ideas. No time to rest. Before digging up every information, use them. All this things I am doing...is all for Mila. To find her. Isn’t it? Strange figure was looking back at me in the mirror. This was the face I wear in the field, I get it. Like a desperate rat. Scavenging things to find anything and always on edge that someone might be tracking my moves. Thought I was being better-it was all bottomless confidence. blood shot eyes and thinned face gave me the reality. I dug my finger into the jacket for hidden pocket, unconsciously. Few pills rolled into my palm. Those ridged edges-means that they were made in the streets-clearly got into my sight. Opioid Analgesics. Law forbid it many years ago but still it was shown among street dealers. I didn’t get it myself. After all the risk of being a addict was too high in my state. I needed to be sharp minded every day. Couldn't risk it. Never took it even when my illegally augmented body parts tortured me inside and out. I endured. Once, when my name was ‘Taejoon’, had a deal with a junkie. They looked normal so I gave the information like promised. However my instinct told me otherwise. Against my rule as a hacker but I had to. I cracked it open and read all the files about Outlands’ addicts who lost themselves in the slums. After that, I swore not to lay my hands on any drugs. It is a pit that swallow people without satisfaction. Look at me now, ever considering that option. The sound of warning kept rang inside my brain. Found out myself, breath shaking as fuck. Keep yourself focused. The only one who can trust here is me-</p>
<p> The door opened.</p>
<p> I clenched my fist without noticing. The pills disappeared inside. There were few who comes to my room at their own will. Guessing who was easy. Voice and it’s caller slipped inside the room.<br/>
“Can I come in? Wait, oh, I already did. Do you....mind?”<br/>
Elliott ‘Mirage’ Witt lacked skill to know when is the good timing or not. Or maybe he can’t. Mirage, thick-skinned, leaned against the door.<br/>
“You look terri-te-bad.”<br/>
Maybe I shouldn't consider him idiot. My mind melted as I see him rolling his eyes everywhere, trying to read me. I was going to say something harsh but didn’t.<br/>
“Nox was the last one I saw before coming here.”<br/>
“Oh. That explains.”<br/>
His puffy laughter echoed like he want to change this awkward vibe. Somewhere I could smell burnt scent. His suit was burnt.<br/>
“Had a rough one with the lava?”<br/>
He traced his clothes after knowing what my word meant. My nerve got relaxed looking at him. After getting along with Elliott the first thing I noticed was he talks a lot and more to his friends.<br/>
“Forget it. Don’t wanna know. How’s the game?”<br/>
“Think it’s still on.”<br/>
“I don’t have feelings against Natalie-though Nox should not be the champion this time.”<br/>
I could feel the thick gas inside my mouth still. Wanted to talk normally but the pills in my fist made it hard. I sat on the bed, awkwardly. Least I look calm. After all this is a kind of things that Crypto does best.<br/>
“Hyeon?”<br/>
“Yes?”<br/>
“You....Is everything okay? Not that it’s a big deal, Path told me that after the teleport you got here straightforward so I thought...I should pay a visit. I know you’ll be fine but...we should let off our steam sometimes, right?”<br/>
Cut to the chase, Elliott. But you’re always like that. Surprisingly Elliott coming here without a purpose was unusual. I should have known.<br/>
“Don’t be absurd. Instead you should take that hideous suit off now.”<br/>
Beside the burnt scent, I could smell Elliott’s hair gel. Someone said that knowing everything is exhausting. Correct it is. Trying to lay back lower, I successfully put the pills back in. Elliott walked one step closer.<br/>
“You know, someone will get a naughty idea if you keep talking like that. Not that I am, but well...”<br/>
He knew how to embarrass people. I felt my cheeks flustered. Wink and shooting a bullet with his finger did not help. Few minutes ago it was hard to think and now I wanted not to think anything. Just let me stop my brain.<br/>
“You...”<br/>
“Joking. Or am I? Um, no, what I mean is-”<br/>
He came close.<br/>
“I am here for you.”<br/>
“.........”<br/>
I almost lost my strength and tumble into the bed. Elliott-had a clueless sharp eye. I smirked.<br/>
“Someone’s cocky.”<br/>
“You are telling me that? Look at me, I am literally the humility in human form.”<br/>
He said something after, the stuff I can’t remember. There was one way that I can find peace just a bit. After listening Elliott being sarcastic about my smart I gave an offer.<br/>
“Wanna sleepover?”<br/>
“So you-uh, yes. Wait. What?”<br/>
I got a bonus point. It was fun to see his face surprised by his own words. And his hair flowing down. I knew I could sleep tonight.</p>
<p> I was certain.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Currently working on weird line spacing problems. Sorry about that!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>